I Will Love Again
by Flight-of-Fantasy
Summary: Kay decides it's time to get over Miguel and find a guy who will love her back. However, complications arise that interfere with Kay's plan to move on without Miguel.
1. I Will Love Again--Prologue

Prologue  
  
He cupped her beautiful, blissful face in his large strong hands, and brushed a strand of her silky dark hair from her eye. "I love you Kay," the handsome young man said in a breathy voice, "I have always loved you. I can't believe it took me this long to admit it to myself. The love of my life has been right in front of me all along." Slowly, the dark-haired hunk moved his face closer to the stunned young woman standing in front of him. "Oh Miguel," the raven-haired beauty proclaimed, "I've been waiting for this day for what seems like forever!" Just as the muscular stud was about to kiss his lovely lady, a thin blond girl appeared out of nowhere. "Miguel," the young blond woman called out, "what are you doing with her? I thought you loved me?" "Charity!" the young man exclaimed. "I don't know what came over me. It is you. You are the woman I love." Kay watched in amazement as Miguel, who had only seconds ago professed his love to her, walked off hand-in-hand with her own cousin. Surprisingly Kay did not cry. In fact, she wasn't even upset over Miguel's sudden change of heart. "I guess this is the way it's supposed to be," Kay told herself. "It's time to move on."  
Kay awoke from her dream feeling a sense of closure and satisfaction. "It is time to move on," she said, echoing the final proclamation of her dream. "He never loved me and he never will. He loves Charity and she loves him. I have to find someone who will love me like that." That morning, Kay made it her mission to find herself a boy who was just as kind and gorgeous as Miguel but who could return her love. Not wanting to put off her life-altering mission that her earlier epiphany had inspired, Kay jumped out of her bed and ran straight to the bathroom to have a shower and get and early start on the first day of her new life.  



	2. I Will Love Again--Chapter 1

I can't wait to see her. To hold her small body in my arms. Feel her heart beating against my chest. Miguel shook his head in disgust. Man, I don't even want to know what the guys on the baseball and basketball teams would think if they knew what I was thinking about. Walking up the familiar steps of the large Victorian home, Miguel braced himself for her stunning beauty that even now, after all this time, took his breath away. Taking a deep breath, Miguel walked to the door and knocked. "Hey Miguel," Sam Bennett said as he opened the door. "Good morning Chief Bennett," Miguel replied politely. "Wow, you teenagers are sure up early considering it's summer!" Sam Bennett exclaimed. "Kay went out hours ago and she doesn't usually get up until noon!" Kay went out hours ago? Miguel thought dumbfounded. It's only ten o'clock, she must have been out of here before the sun came up. "I see you're just as surprise by Kay's actions as her mother and I were," Chief Bennett noted, "when I asked her about it she told me that it's a whole new Kay and we'll be seeing a lot of other drastic changes starting today." "Did she say what brought on her drastic change in lifestyle?" Miguel asked, still somewhat stunned that Kay would change her whole way of thinking and acting overnight. Sam Bennett laughed as he remembered his daughter's reply when he had asked her the very same question, "She simply said that she had an epiphany," Sam said. "But that's Kay for you. Always big on drama!" Saying his good-byes to Miguel and his wife Grace and youngest daughter Jessica, Sam Bennett headed off to the Harmony police station to begin his workday. Miguel had been so preoccupied with Kay's sudden transformation that he had forgot to ask Chief Bennett where Charity was. Miguel decided he would go to the kitchen, where Grace and Jessica were eating breakfast, and wait for his girlfriend there. "Hi Mrs. Bennett, Jessica!" Miguel called out cheerfully as he entered the welcoming kitchen. "Hello Miguel," Mrs. Bennett and Jessica replied simultaneously. "I don't suppose you have any insight into Kay's morph into the new and improved Kay Bennett, do you Miguel?" Mrs. Bennett asked, clearly as amused as her husband at her oldest daughter's metamorphosis. "Nope, sorry Mrs. Bennett. I'm just as stumped as you." Miguel answered truthfully. "There's no point trying to figure Kay out," Jessica stated, "she's just weird, plain and simple." "Jessica," Mrs. Bennett scolded in a warning voice. "Sorry mom," Jessica replied meekly, hanging her head in mock shame. Miguel laughed at the antics of Jessica and her mother until his laughter was seized in his throat at the sight of Charity coming down the stairs, wearing a flowing sky blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. "Ch..charity," Miguel stuttered over the name he had said hundreds of times, "you look beautiful." Charity smiled shyly, clearly embarrassed by the compliment and Miguel's admiring stare, but managed to choke out a quiet, "thank you Miguel," in response. The sound of Jessica making gagging sounds shook the two young lovers out of their trance. "You too make me sick!" the younger girl replied, "you've been going out for like a year now, and you still act like you did when you just met!" Both Miguel and Charity grinned sheepishly. "Oh Jess, leave them alone," Grace Bennett said smiling, "just wait until you find someone that you love as much as those two love each other and you'll be acting the same way." "Don't bet on it," Jessica said as she made her way up the stairs. She waved good-bye to Miguel and her cousin and retreated to her bedroom to call one of her friends.  



	3. I Will Love Again--Chapter 2

Kay had been sitting in the Book Café for two hours. She had already been to the park, the baseball diamond, and the basketball court trying to find a suitable replacement for Miguel, but with no luck. "I'm not trying to replace Miguel," Kay corrected herself, "I'm just trying to find a guy who will love me as much as Miguel loves Charity." Kay was about to get up and leave the café when her best friend Simone walked through the door. "Hey Kay!" the pretty African-American teen called out with a brilliant smile on her face. "Hi Simone!" Kay returned, equally enthusiastically. "Kay, it's only eleven o'clock, what are you doing out so early?" Simone asked, clearly surprised to see her sleep-loving friend wide-awake before noon. "I've been out since like seven this morning," Kay responded. "Really?" Simone asked dubiously. Kay nodded. "But why?" Simone exclaimed. "Because I wanted to find my man," Kay answered. "Oh, is Miguel out early today too?" Simone inquired. "I don't know. I'm not looking for Miguel. I'm over him. I'm looking for someone who will actually return my love." Kay told her best friend. "Wow Kay," Simone said with much surprise, "I can't believe you've finally given up on Miguel." "Yup," Kay said with a determined look on her attractive face. "I don't have anymore feelings about Miguel except for friendship." "Wow," was all Simone could think to say after Kay's astounding revelation. The two of them sat in silence for awhile until the waiter came to take Simone's order.   
  
  
"So Charity," Miguel said after the two had finished their breakfast of blueberry muffins and tea, "what do you want to do today?" "I don't know," Charity replied, "how about we go to the Book Café and then decide what we will do for the rest of the day from there." Miguel didn't really want to go to the Book Café. They always went to the Book Café and it got a little boring, but he wasn't about to tell Charity that. He couldn't stand to see a disappointed look on Charity's exquisite face. "Sure sweetie," he told her with a smile, "that sounds like a great idea." The young couple put their dishes in the sink and headed off hand-in-hand to the Book Café.  
  
  



	4. I Will Love Again --Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**** Just to let you know, in my story, Charity is annoying as hell, but not evil and possessed. I just think that whole thing with the pendant is ridiculous. So in my world, the Harmony High prom went off without a hitch, except maybe that Miguel was his usual dense self.  
  
"So you've really given up on Miguel?" Simone Russell asked for the hundredth time since she sat down.  
  
"Argh!" Kay exclaimed, with her head in her hands. "Yes Simone, stop asking me that!"   
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Simone responded guiltily. "It's just hard to fathom that Miguel, who you've been obsessed with for years, is out of the picture," Simone rambled on.   
  
Kay shook her head vehemently. "He's not out of the picture Simone," Kay explained to her best friend, "Miguel is still one of my best friends, I'm just not going to pursue him romantically anymore."   
  
Simone eyed her dark-haired friend closely. "So, you're saying that even if Miguel strolled his fine self in here right now, you wouldn't drool over him."   
  
Kay nodded confidently. "Right," she said with conviction.   
  
"And if he was wearing that blue sweater that you call his "look at me, I'm built" sweater, you wouldn't bat an eye?"   
  
Kay faltered a little. "The "built sweater"?" Simone nodded, smirking evilly. Kay regained her composure. "I wouldn't even give him a second glance!" She declared.   
  
Simone leaned in very close to Kay and whispered, "So you're telling me that if Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald walked over to our table right now, directing his gleaming smile and sparkling brown eyes right at you, sitting down at the chair right beside you, so close that you could smell his amazing cologne, you're insides wouldn't melt?"   
  
Although Kay had obviously lost a lot of her previous conviction, she adamantly declared, "Exactly! There would be no meltage whatsoever!"   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" inquired a deep, smooth voice from behind Kay, causing her to jump in her seat. Turning slowly around, her heart beating furiously,   
  
Kay found herself face to face with Miguel who, low and behold, was wearing the infamous blue sweater.   
  
"Huh?" was all Kay was able to reply.   
  
"You said something about meltage?" Miguel asked with a confused look on his face. Kay paled, her tongue suddenly feeling too big and heavy to speak.  
  
Luckily Simone sensed Kay's position and covered for her. "Um, well Miguel, we were talking about the meltage factor of cheese on crackers," she said somewhat unconvincingly.   
  
Kay stared in disbelief at her friend's unlikely explanation, but Miguel seemed satisfied with Simone's explanation and sat down at the table.   
  
"I don't believe meltage is a word," a nasally voice interjected. Kay and Simone looked over and saw Reese Durkee looking up momentarily from a large book in order to correct Simone's diction.   
  
Kay glared at Reese, while Simone smiled politely and said, "Thank you for that insight Reese." Reese nodded enthusiastically, also pulling up a chair and joining the group.   
  
"I wonder where blondie is?" Kay wondered. "Miguel must have had surgery to get her removed from his hip!"   
  
Reflecting her thoughts, Reese said, "Hey Miguel, where's Charity?"   
  
Miguel gestured toward the front door of the café; "She saw a girl from one of her classes and stopped to talk about an assignment. She'll be joining us in a minute."   
  
As if on cue, Charity came prancing into the café, with a big, sugary smile on her bony face. Simone looked at Kay to see what she thought about Charity's arrival. Kay just shrugged at Simone and smiled at Charity, as to show Simone that she was not at all bothered by her cousin's arrival.   
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Once Charity joined the group, Reese, Miguel and Charity began excitedly talking about some movie they had all seen on TV, while Kay and Simone talked about the Backstreet Boys.   
When Miguel began kissing Charity's cheek and telling her how wonderful she is, Simone rolled her eyes and turned to Kay to see how she would react to Miguel's display of affection. Surprisingly, Kay did not seem to be at all upset about the activities of Miguel and Charity. In fact, she was staring in disbelief at the front door of the café. Simone too turned in the direction of Kay's enrapture, and fixed her gaze on the young man who had just entered the door. Simone gasped and quickly turned to Kay, shaking her shoulders aggressively. "Kay, is that...it can't be....is it?" Kay, just as stunned as her friend, nodded slowly. "It's...it's...Josh Spencer."  
  
Seeing Josh Spencer's 6 foot 3 in muscular frame, wavy dark hair and bright blue eyes instantly flooded Kay with memories, both good and bad. The only big fight Miguel and Kay had ever had was over her friendship with Josh Spencer. Josh was the captain of both the baseball and basketball teams at a school just outside Harmony, Eastenborough High, which just happened to be Harmony High's biggest rivals. Kay and Simone had met Josh after going to watch Miguel play basketball at the youth center three years before. Though it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Miguel and Josh couldn't stand each other, Kay and Simone took an instant liking to Josh and the three of them would often hang out together.   
  
One summer, Miguel went to baseball camp for a month, and Simone went to stay with her grandmother in Virginia at the same time, leaving Kay without her two best friends for company. During that time, Kay and Josh began spending a lot of time together, growing very close. That summer was the only time in the whole time she had known Miguel that Kay ever had a crush on someone else. The fact that Josh was greatly enamoured with Kay also threatened her feelings for Miguel, especially since Josh was one of the most sought after guys in both Eastenborough and Harmony. When Miguel returned home from camp that summer, he found Kay to be distant and too preoccupied to be as available to do things and go places with him as she used to be.   
  
When Miguel called her on her drastic change, Kay got incredibly defensive and hurt, especially when Miguel began to cite Josh as the reason for her abandonment of their friendship. He said that Kay was blinded to Josh's true nature because she had romantic feelings for her and that she should believe him when he says that Josh is bad news. Josh and Miguel had many verbal assaults on each other regarding Kay and their feelings of hatred and contempt towards each other only escalated the more Kay divided her time between the two boys. On the most volatile of confrontations between Josh and Miguel, blood and tears were shed, as the two boys fought over Kay, both demanding that she choose between them as neither boy would accept her friendship with the either. Luckily, Kay did not have to make that decision, as Josh's family moved far away and Miguel was the "winner" by default.   
  
Miguel's blatant disregard for her feelings as well as his insane jealousy had angered Kay profusely, an anger which took years to completely dissolve. That anger returned to the surface with the arrival of Charity, where Miguel began to display the same things he had condemned Kay for when she was interested in Josh. He began to forget about traditions and events that had been a big part of their friendship, and he became too preoccupied with his infatuation to maintain a lifelong friendship. So, contrary to popular belief, Kay was not simply jealous of Charity, but she was angered at Miguel's hypocrisy and ignorance that threatened to unravel the pattern of hurt and contempt from the Josh Spencer incident.  
  
Simone leaned towards Kay, watching Miguel carefully to make sure he didn't spot Josh, and said, "Are you going to go talk to him?"  
  
Kay entertained the idea, blushed, and then vehemently shook her head. "No, I don't want to cause any problems. Besides, he probably doesn't even remember me..."  
Kay's voice trailed off as she made eye contact with Josh.   
  
A look of confusion scrunched up his gorgeous face, then a flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes, and finally, a huge toothy grin lit up his face.   
"Kay? Is that you?" He exclaimed enthusiastically.   
  
Kay could only nod, as Josh's enthusiastic greeting had also caught the attention of Miguel, and from the look on his face, it was certain that all hell was going to break loose.   
  



	5. I Will Love Again--Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
****Warning: Charity is as annoying as ever in this chapter. She's not even in it that much, but she still manages to be annoying. Isn't it much more enjoyable to have Charity be her normal annoying self without that stupid evil Charity storyline that the writers dreamt up? I thought so.  
  
"Kay Bennett? Is that really you?" Josh exclaimed again as he neared the table.  
Tensing immediately at the expression on Miguel's face, Kay nodded, a strained smile on her face. "Hi Josh," she said meekly, feeling trapped and scared.  
  
However, Josh's cheery mood rubbed off on Kay when he wrapped her in a huge bear hug. Being pressed against Josh's firm, muscular chest and breathing in his enchanting cologne, Kay felt as if the room was spinning and all the emotions she had once felt for Josh came flooding back to her.   
  
"Let me look at you," Josh said, letting Kay out of his embrace so he could look at her face. "You look even more beautiful than I remembered," Josh stated matter-of-factly, his bright blue eyes sparkling.   
  
Blushing, Kay mumbled a thank you, and, unable to withstand the intensity of Josh's warm eyes, decided to turn his attention to Simone. "Hey, there's someone else here you might remember," Kay said in a teasing tone.   
  
Uneasily, Josh looked at Miguel, thinking that was who Kay was referring to. Realizing that Josh had misunderstood her, she turned him around so that he was facing Simone. "No way! Simone?" Josh exclaimed with a huge grin.   
  
"The one and only," Simone replied. "Show me some love!" Simone said cheerfully, her arms open.   
  
Josh laughed and immediately gave Simone a hug as big as the one he gave Kay, although he didn't hold onto her as long.   
"You also look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" Josh declared. "It's been a long time, Sea Monster!" Josh said, using his nickname for Simone (if you say Simonester, it sounds like Sea Monster).   
After a few minutes of excited chatter and reminiscing, Reese cleared his throat and smiled expectedly at Kay and Simone.   
  
"Oh my gosh," Kay said, "where are my manners? Josh this is my friend Reese, my cousin Charity and you remember Miguel."  
  
Josh shot Kay a strange look and said, "Ya, hey Miguel." To which Miguel nodded tersely. "Nice to meet you Reese, Charity."   
  
"So how do you guys know each other?" Charity inquired, wide-eyed.  
  
Leave it to Charity to open a big can of worms, Kay thought angrily. "We're old friends," Kay told her cousin, hoping to shut her up.  
  
No such luck. "Really?" Charity went on, "I don't remember ever hearing about you."  
  
Kay clenched her teeth. "It never came up. Josh and I haven't seen each other for a couple years, and we kinda lost touch when he moved," Kay said giving Charity a look that said "shut up or else".   
  
Charity, just as dense as ever, continued in her cheery voice, "Were you and Josh friends?" Charity asked Miguel, causing Simone to spill the cappuccino she'd been sipping.   
Grateful for the interruption, Kay gave Simone a pointed look and grabbed Josh's arm.   
  
"Well," Kay exclaimed a little too cheerfully, "I'm sure Josh is overwhelmed with all this catching up in one day, he'd probably like to get going!"   
  
Josh stared at Kay with hurt and confusion. "Well, actually..." he manage to say, before Kay interrupted him.  
"Ya, maybe I should walk him to his car and we can all make plans to get together some other time," she suggested, dragging Josh slowly away from the table.  
  
Upon hearing that he would get to be alone with Kay when she walked him to his car, Josh didn't put up a fight, and Kay easily directed Josh out the front door of the Book Café. Shouting his good-byes to the table of stunned teens, Josh allowed Kay to drag him out into the street.   
  
Once she got outside, Kay sighed. "Um, I've never seen your car," she said anxiously, "I don't even know if you have one," she added in exasperation.   
  
Josh laughed at Kay's troubled expression. "It's the red one over there," he said pointing a few feet away. Kay's mouth dropped. "The..the...convertible?"   
  
Josh nodded in amusement. "Uh, huh."   
  
Kay blinked and looked at the car again, as if she believed she had just imagined it. "Wow," was all she managed to say.   
  
"You want to go for a ride?" Josh asked her seductively.   
  
Kay blushed, stared longingly at the car, then just as longingly at Josh, but shook her head. "No," she said, much to the disappointment of Josh.   
  
"Because of Miguel?" Josh asked sullenly. Standing as close to Josh as she was, smelling his sensual scent, looking deep into his bright blue eyes shook Kay to her very core.   
  
"Who?" she said, before she could stop herself.   
  
Josh smiled brightly at this.   
  
Kay shook herself out of her trance and said, "I mean, no, this has nothing to do with Miguel. It's just that I promised my mom that Simone and I would help her at the shop today."   
  
Josh nodded and said, "That's cool. How about I call you and we can make some plans for another day? Is it still the same number?" he asked smiling.   
  
Kay nodded. Then something dawned on her. "How long are you in Harmony for?"   
  
Josh smiled even more brightly than before. "I've moved back. I'm here indefinitely."   
  
The thought of Josh becoming a permanent fixture in Harmony once again both thrilled and worried Kay. Josh was obviously still very attracted to her, and the attraction was definitely not one-sided, but she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Miguel over romance. But when Kay looked into the Book Café and saw Miguel affectionately stroking Charity's golden locks, she no longer felt a prisoner to her overwhelming sense of loyalty to Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.   
  
Smiling brightly at Josh she said, "That's wonderful. Definitely call me and we'll make some plans for just you and me to go out."   
  
Josh smiled. Stepping even closer to Kay then she ever thought possible, Josh softly brushed a stray hair from Kay's face. Feeling his warm breath on her face and being so incredibly close to him, left Kay feeling breathless and shaky. Smiling, Josh leant in closer to Kay and was about to kiss her when.... "Hey guys, whatcha doin?" came the annoyingly chipper voice from behind them.   
  
Kay turned slowly to see who was dense enough not to know what was going on between Josh and herself the moment before, but she knew without having to look. There, behind Kay, was Charity, her usual dense, but friendly, expression upon her hollow face. Miguel, standing stiffly at the waif's side, sported a look of shock and then anger, which took the place of his usually pleasant, if somewhat dense, demeanor.   
  
In no mood for a fight, Josh pecked Kay on the cheek, waved goodbye to Miguel and Charity, and Simone and Reese who had just joined them, and hopped into his shiny red convertible.   
  
As he drove off, he said to Kay, "I'll call you about those plans," in a suggestive way, that made her blush profusely.   
  
Charity and Reese waved cheerfully at Josh, clueless smiles upon their faces, while Simone and Kay had worried facial expressions, and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald was displaying the dangerous combination of his Irish temper and his hot Latin blood. There was no doubt about it; Josh's presence in Harmony would be trouble.  



	6. I Will Love Again--Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
****Warning: A common theme throughout this story has been that Charity is annoying...that does not change in this chapter. In fact, Charity is more annoying than ever! Giving her a run for her money in the "annoying-as-hell category is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald-Damn that boy needs to gain a clue. That is all for now. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thank you and have a good day:)  
  
  
  
At dinner that night, Kay could hardly concentrate on anything her family members said. All she could think about was Josh's gorgeous face, muscular body and warm smile and the fact that, now that he was back in Harmony, he would undoubtedly become part of her life.   
  
"So what do you think about it Kay?" Sam Bennett asked his daughter. Upon receiving a blank stare, he said, "Kay? You got something on your mind?"  
  
Kay blushed and shook her head, but Jessica jumped on the rare opportunity to embarrass her sister and said, "I think I know what's got Kay so preoccupied."  
  
Kay whipped around to face Jessica and glared at her. "I doubt it," she said dryly.  
  
Jessica smirked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Josh Spencer being back in town would it?"  
  
Kay nearly choked on her milk. "What?!" she exclaimed. "How did you know that?"  
  
Charity smiled her annoyingly bright smile. "Oh, I told her," she said, oblivious to the murderous look Kay shot in her direction.  
  
"You did?" Kay said through clenched teeth.  
  
Charity nodded dumbly. "Yup."  
  
Sam and Grace Bennett had huge, goofy grins on their faces. "Oh, I remember Josh!" Grace exclaimed. "You had such a big crush on him Kay. You and he were inseparable that summer that Miguel and Simone went away."  
  
Kay nodded, angry with Jessica and Charity for causing her this much embarassment.  
  
"And you were so upset when he moved. We couldn't get you to leave your room for a month!" Sam Bennett added. "You must have been thrilled when you found out."  
  
Kay smiled weakly. "Yup...uh, thrilled."  
  
"Do you two have any plans yet," Grace went on, much to Kay's horror.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kay, who wanted to curl up and die.  
  
"Well, I just found out he was in town today, so no plans have been made yet," Kay told them.  
  
"But Josh told you he'd call you about your plans," Charity spoke up cheerfully. "Did you forget?"  
  
Kay was ready to jump across the table and strangle her truly clueless cousin. "Uh ya," she said as calmly as she could, "I guess it slipped my mind. Thanks for bringing it up!"  
  
Charity smiled moronically. "No problem!" she exclaimed pleasantly.  
  
When dinner was over, Grace got up and started clearing the dishes.  
  
"That's alright Mom," Kay said, "I'll take care of the dishes tonight."  
  
Grace looked at Kay in surprise. All the Bennett kids hated doing dishes, especially Kay, so Grace had never expected Kay to actually volunteer to do them. Kay had volunteered because she knew that would be the only way she'd get some time alone to think, as Jessica and her dad were going to watch a movie in the living room, and Miguel was coming over to spend some time with Charity.  
  
"Are you sure honey?" Grace asked her daughter with concern.  
  
"Ya Mom," Kay said smiling. "Why don't you watch the movie with dad and Jessica in the living room," Kay suggested.  
  
"I know I'd like that," Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Ya, Mom! Let Kay earn her keep," Jessica added.  
  
Kay glared at her and Sam gave her a warning look. Jessica merely shrugged.  
  
"Well, okay, if you're sure," Grace said, "It would be nice to relax with a movie."  
  
Kay smiled and shooed everyone out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, Charity walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Kay! Want some help with those dishes?" she chirped.  
  
Kay tensed immediately and shook her head vigorously. "No thanks," she said with false sweetness.  
  
"Come on Kay," Charity continued, "I made my share of the mess, so I should put in my share of the cleaning up!"  
  
Kay wanted to throw the plate in her hand at her bimbo cousin's head, but smiled insincerely instead. "That's alright Charity. You just have fun with Miguel," Kay said.  
  
"Oh, Miguel's not coming over for another half hour, so I have plenty of time to help you with the dishes!" Charity exclaimed.  
  
Kay shook her head. Can't this girl take a hint? She asked herself. Looking at Charity's dense smile, Kay thought Obviously not.  
  
Realizing that there was no point trying to get rid of Charity, she sighed and said, "alright Charity, I'd really appreciate your help."  
  
Charity smiled. "Do you want to wash or dry?"  
  
"Dry," Kay said, taking on the easier job.  
  
"Great!" Charity said way too enthusiastically for someone about to wash the dishes.  
  
After awhile, Kay was able to drown out Charity's incessant chatter and start thinking about what she was going to do about Josh. She was still really attracted to Miguel and cared about him very deeply, but there wasn't much point chasing after the impossible dream anymore. Especially when the perfect guy, Josh, was just as interested in her as she was in him. And Josh wasn't just a pretty face, he was kind, sensitive, and fun. Sure his looks and his awesome car made the thought of going out with Josh appealing as it would make her the envy of every girl in Harmony, but it was because of the wonderful guy she knew Josh was that really made him appealing.  
  
"That's it," Kay thought to herself, "I'm definitely going to go out with Josh."  
  
Thrilled that she was finally able to come to a decision, Kay grew a smile as big and insane as one of Charity's grins.   
  
"Wow, somebody's in a good mood!" a deep voice commented from the doorway.  
  
Kay glanced up from the dish she was drying and her smile faded when she saw the accusatory look on Miguel's face.  
  
"Yes, I am in a good mood," she said pointedly, "I'm just so happy that Josh is back in Harmony and my life."  
  
Miguel flinched a little at Kay's comment, but quickly recovered.  
  
"So Charity!" he said smiling. "What would you like to do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," Charity answered.   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter what we do, as long as we're together," Miguel declared.  
  
Kay thought she was going to be sick. Not because she was jealous, but because it was the sappiest comment she had ever heard. Shaking her head, she put the last dish away and sat down at the kitchen table and flipped open a magazine.  
  
Kay quickly went and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, and when she returned to the table, she found Miguel reading her magazine.   
"Uh, I was reading that," Kay said.  
Miguel looked up at her and smiled brightly, reminding Kay exactly what she saw in him in the first place.   
  
Feeling weak in the knees, Kay had to sit down. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"Look," he said pointing to a page of Drew Barrymore pictures.  
  
"Ya?" Kay said in confusion.  
  
Miguel laughed. "Have you forgotten what day it is tomorrow?" he asked her.  
  
Kay's blank stare revealed her confusion.  
  
"It's July 14th," Miguel told her.  
  
Kay's jaw dropped open. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "I totally forgot!"  
  
"E.T. Day!" both Miguel and Kay declared in unison.  
  
Charity looked from Miguel to Kay in confusion. "What's E.T. Day?" she asked.  
  
Miguel and Kay smiled goofily at each other. "Well," Miguel said, "the summer Kay and I were seven, we watched the movie E.T. on July 14th, and the next year, completely by fluke, we watched it again on July 14th, we remembered the date because it's the same day as Hank Bennett's birthday," Miguel explained.  
  
"Ya, so we decided that from then on, July 14th would be E.T. day. We watch the movie together and eat Reese's Pieces and stuff. We've done it ever July 14th for eleven years...well, except that one year..." Kay trailed off.  
  
"What happened that year?" Charity asked oblivious to the tension between Kay and Miguel.  
  
Miguel smiled uncomfortably. "Um, I don't remember. It was a long time ago," he told her.  
  
Charity smiled and fortunately did not push the subject. Instead she said, "I don't think I've ever seen E.T. before."  
  
"Hey I've got an idea," Miguel began, "why don't you join Kay and I for E.T. day!"  
  
Kay felt as if he had ripped her heart out at that very moment. She had been so happy when Miguel had remembered E.T. day and cared enough to want to keep the tradition going, but now he had to go and invite Charity.  
  
"I'm sure Charity wouldn't enjoy E.T. Day as much as us Miguel," Kay said pointedly.  
  
"If you and Miguel like it, I'm sure I would too," Charity replied.  
  
"Good, then it's settled, Charity will join us for E.T. Day," Miguel said, "that is, if it's all right with you Kay."  
  
Kay smiled forcefully and nodded. "That's fine," Kay said through clenched teeth.  
  
Miguel and Charity smiled at her and began snuggling and talking sweetly to each other.   
Feeling angry and uncomfortable, Kay was about to make up some lame excuse to get her out of the room when Jessica, of all people, saved her. "Kay!" she yelled. "Phone!"  
  
Kay picked up the cordless off the table and walked towards the door to the backyard. "Hello?" she said. Blushing intensely, and giggling softly Kay spoke quietly into the phone, "Hi Josh."  
  
Without looking at Miguel's face, she waved distractedly at him and Charity and walked out the door to continue her conversation in private.  
  
Miguel's handsome face contorted into an angry snarl and he became quite despondent.  
An hour later, Kay returned to the kitchen still on the phone.  
"Okay, bye Josh. Yup, I'll see ya tomorrow. Good night," Kay said, incredibly blissful.  
  
Putting the phone back on the table, Kay noticed for the first time that Miguel was still sitting there, waiting for Charity who had gone into the living room to ask her aunt something.   
  
"Oh, hi Miguel," she said, "I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"Obviously," Miguel said angrily.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kay asked him, infuriated by his insolent tone.  
  
Miguel stared at Kay for a minute and then said, "Tomorrow is E.T. Day."  
  
"I know," Kay replied.  
  
"If you know that, then why did you make plans with Spencer?" Miguel practically shouted.  
  
Kay stepped right up to Miguel and said, "Not that it's any of your business, but I made plans with Josh to go out for lunch and an early movie. The E.T. stuff doesn't start till the evening."  
  
Miguel was still glaring at Kay when Charity, Jessica, and Sam and Grace Bennett entered the kitchen. The tension between Kay and Miguel was obvious to everyone, even Charity.  
  
"By the way, Miguel," Kay added, oblivious to the other people in the room, "I was thinking of inviting Josh to our E.T. Day celebration."  
  
"You can't do that," Miguel argued, "we always said that we wouldn't invite anyone else to E.T. Day!"  
  
Kay looked at Miguel and then Charity, and could not hold back her anger any longer.  
"Yes, we did always say that didn't we?" She yelled. "Maybe you should have thought of that when you invited her!" Kay screamed, pointing at Charity. "You're such a hypocrite! Just because you don't like Josh, does not give you the right to interfere with our relationship!"  
  
"Oh and now you have a relationship, do you?" Miguel countered.  
  
"Yes, Josh and I do, and as far as I'm concerned Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, we don't! I no longer consider you a friend! Have fun at E.T. night with your little waif!" she exclaimed and grabbing her jacket, Kay ran out the door leaving everyone in the kitchen staring after her in stunned silence.   
  



	7. I Will Love Again--Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
****Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated this story! I hope people will still be interested in reading it! Thanks so much to everyone who left such kind reviews of the previous chapters of the story, I really appreciate it when people respond to my stories. That's about all for now. Please keep reviewing my story so I know how what people think of it. :)****  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Kay thought. "What did I just do?"  
  
Feeling dizzy and nauseous, Kay had to hold onto a tree to steady herself. Once she got hold of her self, Kay exhaled loudly.   
  
Smiling, she thought, "Why am I freaking out? It's about time someone told Miguel off!"  
  
Kay had no idea where to go now. She knew her father would give her some time to cool off and then would go looking for her. If she went to Simone's or the Book Café he'd find her right away and she didn't know where Josh's new house was. Realizing she had already walked clear across town, Kay decided she might as well go to the youth center since it was less then a block away.   
  
Kay commended herself on her choice of hiding places. Although Luis kept the youth center open late in the summer, it was usually pretty quiet in the late evening. Kay was feeling substantially calmer by the time she entered the youth center. Her composure was shaken when spotted a framed picture on the wall in the front hall of the youth center.   
  
Smiling back at her was her and Miguel at age eleven in their baseball uniforms. Kay smiled wistfully. That was the day that she and Miguel won the championship game. She still remembered Miguel's face when he threw her the ball from the pitcher's mound to her position on first base. Everyone knew that Kay couldn't catch. The only reason she was even on first base was because Reese's allergies had acted up and he had to go home and Kay was a last minute replacement. When Miguel had caught the ball and thrown it to Kay, no one had ever thought she'd actually catch it, but she did and together, Kay and Miguel had won the game.   
  
When the team had carried both her and Miguel on their shoulders, or tried to the best a bunch of eleven year olds could, Kay had felt that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, with Miguel. Even at such a young age, Kay felt a strong connection with Miguel, that Miguel wrote off as friendship while Kay knew it was much more. They were inseparable until Josh came along and they had just gotten back to normal when Charity came to Harmony and ruined everything.  
  
"All he ever thinks about or talks about now is Charity," Kay said aloud, "it's impossible to get him to spend any time alone with me!"  
  
"Talking to yourself Kay?" a deep, familiar voice inquired from behind her.  
  
Kay turned around and blushed when she came face to face with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, Miguel's gorgeous older brother.  
  
"Uh, ya, I do that from time to time," Kay stuttered as she looked at Luis' amused face.  
  
"Really? Hmm, that's good to know," Luis said chuckling. "So what are you doing here Kay?" Luis asked. "Don't you and Miguel usually go out tonight to get all your Reese's Pieces and stuff for ET night?"  
  
Kay's face dropped significantly upon hearing Luis' words.  
  
"Uh oh," Luis said apologetically, "leave it to me to say just the wrong thing!"  
  
Kay tried to smile to show Luis she was okay, but she couldn't because she wasn't. Looking into Luis' warm brown eyes that looked so much like his brother's, Kay burst into tears.  
  
"Hey, Kay honey, what's wrong?" Luis asked while wrapping Kay into a comforting hug.  
  
"He...he...he..." Kay stumbled through her sobs.  
  
"Who's he?" Luis asked. "Miguel?"  
  
Kay nodded.  
  
"What did he do?" Luis asked, wiping away Kay's tears.  
  
"He invited Charity to ET night!" Kay exclaimed, her tears replaced with fury.  
  
"You're kidding?" Luis replied. "You too made it perfectly clear that ET night is just for the two of you that time Hank and I tried to crash."  
  
Kay nodded angrily.  
  
"No wonder you're so pissed off at him," Luis added.  
  
"Oh there's more," Kay replied, her anger building by the second.  
  
"What else did he do?" Luis asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, did you hear Josh Spencer is back in Harmony?" Kay asked.  
  
Luis sighed. "Oh, so that's what's put Miguel in such a bad mood lately," he replied.  
  
"I guess so," Kay replied smugly, happy to hear that Josh's presence bothered him so much. "Well anyway, he's been a total jerk about me spending time with Josh and stuff and when I said that I might invite Josh to ET night, he totally flipped," Kay explained.  
  
"Kay, if you know Miguel hates Josh so much, why would you throw him in Miguel's face like that?" Luis asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kay said angrily. "What does Miguel's feelings towards Josh have to do with anything? I can go out with whomever I please!"  
  
"Easy Kay," Luis said holding his hands up in surrender. "it was just a question."  
  
Kay smiled apologetically at Luis.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that my feelings towards Charity were not taken into consideration when Miguel started dating her or when he invited her to ET night, but I'm supposed to walk on egg shells around Miguel about Josh," she said, her anger diminishing slightly.  
  
Luis nodded in agreement. "Ya, I guess you're right about that, but Miguel can be pretty self-absorbed sometimes," Luis stated.  
  
"You can say that again," Kay replied.  
  
"He can also be pretty dense to other people's feelings," Luis replied, his eyes gleaming mischievously.  
  
"Yup," Kay said, not realizing where Luis was going with this.  
  
"Like all these years that you've been in love with him he's never even suspected a thing!" Luis exclaimed.  
  
"I know! How dense can you be..." Kay trailed off, turning crimson as she realized what she just admitted to Luis. "I didn't mean that... I mean I'm not in love with him...I just..." realizing that there was no way to back out of her confession, she lowered her head in defeat. "That was low Luis," she said quietly.  
  
Luis put his arm around her and chuckled. "Sorry Kay, but it's about time one of you finally admitted it," he said.  
  
"What do you mean 'one of us'?" Kay asked in confusion.  
  
Luis smiled. "Now who's the dense one?" he asked pointedly.  
  
"Huh?" Kay replied.  
  
"Do you really think that Miguel would get so bent out of shape about you seeing Josh if he didn't have strong feelings for you?" Luis asked her.  
  
"He just doesn't like Josh," Kay replied quietly, "and he only likes me as a friend."  
  
Luis grinned. "If you say so Kay," he replied. "I've got to go on duty now, do you want a ride home or are you going to hang out here for a little while?"  
  
Kay barely heard him, as she was unable to get Luis' suggestion out of her head. "Um, I think I'll stay here for a little longer, thanks anyway Luis," she answered.  
  
"Okay, see ya later Kay," Luis said as he walked away.  
  
Kay ran to Luis and flung her arms around him, much to his surprise. "Thanks for everything Luis!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Anytime," Luis replied with a chuckle.  
  
As he walked out of the youth center, Luis shook his head and thought, "if my brother lets that one get away, he'll regret it for the rest of his life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sam Bennett arrived at the youth center, he found Kay sitting on the front step, deep in thought. When she looked up and saw her father heading towards her, Kay didn't look the least bit surprised.   
  
"Hi dad," she said quietly, afraid that he was angry with her.  
  
Sam smiled, unable to be angry with Kay when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.   
  
"Hi honey," he replied, taking a seat beside her on the step. "Are you okay?"   
  
Kay looked at her father in surprise. "You're not going to yell at me?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," Sam replied.  
  
"You're not going to punish me for running out without telling anyone where I was going?" she asked flabbergasted.  
  
Sam shook his head.   
  
"What about for calling Charity a 'little waif'?" she inquired.  
  
Sam chuckled unwillingly. "That was a little much," he replied, "you're going to have to apologize to her for that."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll apologize," Kay replied.  
  
"And you'll mean it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hey, don't expect miracles!" Kay exclaimed, a playful glint in her eyes.  
  
Sam laughed and gave his oldest daughter a big hug. "I was really worried about you," he told her. "I'm glad that Luis called me to tell me where you were."  
  
Kay smiled. "I figured he'd call you so I waited on the steps for you," she replied.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" Sam asked his daughter, offering her his hand.  
  
Grabbing his hand, Kay said, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
As they neared the squad car, Sam turned to his daughter and said, "Oh, and Kay,"  
  
"Ya Dad," she replied.  
  
"It's about time someone put Miguel in his place," he said with a smile.  
  
Kay looked at her dad with wide eyes and got in the car. Her surprised expression made Sam chuckle all the way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after eleven o'clock when Kay got home and the house was completely dark except for the lights in the kitchen and in Charity's room. Miguel had gone home hours ago and although Jessica had wanted to stay up to hear her parents yell at Kay, she was too tired and had to go to bed.  
  
"Kay, thank god you're home!" Grace Bennett exclaimed as Kay and Sam walked in the door.  
  
"Sorry for worrying you mom," Kay said as Grace hugged her.  
  
Grace smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're home now," Grace replied.   
  
"I've had a long day, I think I'm going to head up to bed," Kay said.  
  
"Okay honey," Grace said.  
  
After hugging both her parents and saying goodnight, Kay headed to the staircase to go upstairs. She couldn't believe that her parents weren't going to punish her for her temper tantrum earlier. Just as she started to go upstairs, Grace stopped her.   
  
"Kay," she said.  
  
"Yes mom," Kay replied hesitantly.  
  
"Don't forget to apologize to Charity before you go to bed, she waited up for you in her room," Grace said.  
  
Kay nodded sullenly and headed up the stairs to Charity's room. "It figures she would wait up just to get an apology," Kay thought bitterly. "Could she not have waited until morning?"  
  
Bracing herself for the dreadful moment, Kay took a deep breath and quietly knocked on Charity's door, so quietly in fact, that she figured Charity would not hear it and Kay could say that she thought Charity was asleep when she didn't answer the door.  
  
"Come in," the sugary voice called out from behind the door.  
  
"How the heck did she hear that?" Kay thought. "She is so annoying!"  
  
"Uh, hi Charity," Kay said as she hesitantly walked in the room.   
  
"Hi Kay," Charity said, not looking up from what she was doing.  
  
"She could at least look at me," Kay thought angrily.  
  
Swallowing her pride, Kay said, "I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I was upset with Miguel and I took it out on you. Sorry."  
  
Charity smiled brightly. "That's okay Kay, Miguel explained that you have a really hot temper sometimes and you don't really mean what you're saying," she said.  
  
"Oh he said that did he?" Kay spat out angrily.  
  
"Yup. So I accept you're apology. Let's put this night in the past," Charity said, as she glued some dried flowers to a picture frame.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kay asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Charity held up the picture frame and it had a picture of her and Miguel with their arms around each other. Kay felt like she had been punched in the stomach.  
  
"You like it?" Charity asked sweetly. "It's a present for Miguel."  
  
"Ya, it's neat," Kay said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks," Charity said oblivious to Kay's sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, goodnight Charity," Kay said, feeling the need to get out of the room as soon as possible.  
  
"Goodnight Kay!" Charity exclaimed cheerfully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got her pajamas on, in a hurry to get to bed and escape from this crazy day. When she went to turn off the lamp beside her bed, she saw the framed photo of her and Miguel from a couple of years ago.   
  
"We were so happy then," Kay thought, "that was the first day we really talked since the Josh fiasco."   
  
The picture was taken at a picnic for the Harmony police force and their families and both Kay and Miguel had tried to get out of going so they wouldn't have to face each other, but neither one could get out of it.   
  
Kay had been sitting at a picnic table with a bunch of girls when Miguel approached the table and asked if he could talk to her alone, which had resulted in the nervous giggles of all the girls at the table. Kay went with him, mostly because she liked being the envy of all those girls, but partly because she wanted to hear what he had to say.   
  
Miguel had apologized for acting like such a jerk about Josh and had said that it had been awful not spending every waking moment with Kay. The two had agreed never to let anyone come between their friendship again. It was after that agreement that Luis had come with a camera and had taken the picture that was now on Kay's nightstand.   
  
"What a lie!" Kay thought angrily. "First Miguel throws away their friendship to spend all his time with Charity, than he begrudges me of a romance with Josh!"   
  
Kay got out of bed with fierce determination and opened her bottom dresser drawer and took out a shoebox. Taking what she needed out of the box, she put it back in the dresser and made the change she needed. Feeling satisfied with herself, Kay got back into bed and reached over to turn off her lamp.   
  
The frame that had once held a photo of Kay and Miguel at the police picnic had been replaced by one of Kay and Josh with their arms around each other and grinning brightly.   



	8. I Will Love Again--Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
****Ooh, the plot thickens. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Thanks again for all your kind reviews, I really appreciate it. The song I have used at the end of this chapter is "How Did I Fall in Love With You" by the Backstreet Boys. It's an awesome song, and I encourage all of you who haven't heard it to go out and buy the cd. Those who have it, listen to it when you read the end of this chapter, it intensifies the experience. Bye for now:) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe her!" Miguel fumed to himself as he walked home from the Bennett's.  
  
  
Walking along the sidewalks, with the only light coming from the streetlights, Miguel felt the darkness of the time of night perfectly reflected his mood.  
  
  
"Calling Charity a waif?" Miguel said aloud. "What's her problem? We've been best friends forever and the second Josh Spencer comes back into town she's ready to throw our friendship away."  
  
  
"Did I hear my name?" a deep voice inquired, hidden from sight in an area that escaped the illumination of the streetlights.  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Miguel hissed through clenched teeth. "Can this night get any worse?"  
  
  
"What's got your boxers in a bunch Lopez-Fitzgerald?" Josh asked with a grin.  
  
  
"Shove it Spencer!" Miguel shouted angrily.  
  
Josh held his hands up in protest. "Calm down Miguel," he said, "I'm not looking for a fight."  
  
"Whatever. I don't want to deal with you right now," Miguel said, storming away from Josh.  
  
"Hey Miguel," Josh called out pleasantly from behind Miguel.  
  
"What?" Miguel spat.  
  
"In case I don't see you tomorrow, happy ET day," Josh said knowingly, giving Miguel a smirk.  
  
Miguel froze, his shoulders immediately tensing.   
  
"How did you know about that?" Miguel asked angrily, spinning around to face Josh.  
  
  
"Kay called me on my cell phone a few minutes ago to tell me what a jerk you're being," Josh replied. "You see Miguel, Kay knows she can tell me anything and I'll listen. Unlike you, I am realize how amazing Kay is and I know how to treat her the way she deserves to be treated."  
  
"Back off Spencer!" Miguel said warningly. "Stay away from Kay!"  
  
Josh shook his head and smiled. "I did that once before, remember?" Josh said regretfully. "I am not going to lose her again. There is no way I'll let you come between us a second time," Josh declared unwavering under Miguel's intense glare.  
  
"She'll never choose you over me!" Miguel exclaimed.  
  
"You're the one that's making this about you Miguel," Josh said calmly and rationally. "There's no reason Kay can't remain friends with you and be involved with me. While you two will spend time together watching TV and hanging out, Kay and I will spend our time together taking long, romantic walks, laughing, holding hands, and kissing passionately," Josh stated.  
  
  
Miguel's bubbling anger surfaced at this moment. "You're never going to touch her if I have any say in it!" Miguel exclaimed and afterwards, he rushed towards Josh and punched him squarely in the jaw.  
  
  
Chad Harris, who was working at the Book Café, saw the scene that was unfolding on the sidewalk in front of the café and ran out to try to stop the fight.  
  
  
"Yo, Yo, Miguel, man, you don't want to do this man," he said, pulling the enraged youth off of Josh. "Chill man, chill," he said, still holding Miguel back.  
  
Josh smiled at Miguel, then spat away some of the blood that was accumulating in his mouth. "Well, I'm sure Kay will be very interested in your unreasonable attack on me," Josh said as he straightened out his wrinkled clothes and rubbed his jaw. "Oh, Miguel," Josh said as he headed to his convertible, "that thing you said about me touching Kay, you don't have any say in it."  
  
"Easy Miguel," Chad said as Miguel tried to confront Josh again. "You better go now man," Chad said to Josh.   
  
Josh nodded and waved. "Nice seeing you again Miguel," he said sarcastically, "It's good to see some things never change."  
  
Josh sped away leaving Chad and Miguel staring after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm glad that we are finally able to be together," Josh said, gazing lovingly at Kay.  
  
Kay couldn't help but smile at the adorable dreamy expression on Josh Spencer's gorgeous face. "Me too," Kay said truthfully. "I'm glad it all worked out."  
  
Walking along the pier at Harmony's waterfront, Kay felt more alive than she had in a long time. The sun was surrounding her with warmth, the birds were singing a tune that echoed the happiness in her heart, and she felt at home with her hand enclosed in Josh's hand.  
  
As they approached the end of the pier, Kay noticed a figure whose face she couldn't quite make out.   
  
"Kay!" the faceless figure called out. "Don't throw everything we have away!"  
  
"Miguel?" Kay questioned.  
  
The figure approached and Kay saw that it was in fact Miguel, a sad look on his handsome face. "Don't let Spencer ruin everything that we have," he pleaded.  
  
"Miguel, you're the one whose ruining everything. Not Josh and not me," Kay sobbed.  
  
"Please, come with me. Let's go watch ET. Let's go play baseball. Let's just be together," Miguel begged, saying everything Kay had always wanted him to say.   
  
Tears streaming down her face, Kay looked from Miguel to Josh whose sparkling blue eyes and bright grin seemed oblivious to Miguel's presence and Kay's turmoil.  
  
"It's too late Miguel," Kay cried out. "Too much has happened!"  
  
Miguel looked at Kay with his big brown eyes pleading, and his arms open wide for her to run into.  
  
Again turning to Josh, Kay saw him down on one knee holding a small velvet box with a diamond ring in it.   
  
"Marry me Kay!" Josh exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Kay said. "Isn't it a little soon?"  
  
"Kay, I'm the one who can love you the way you deserve. He doesn't appreciate you, he never has and never will!" Josh told her.  
  
"That's not true Kay. I recognize my mistakes. Please give me a chance to prove I love you!" Miguel begged, also on his knees.  
  
Kay looked back and forth between Miguel and Josh. "What am I supposed to do?" she exclaimed, overwhelmed by the various emotions muddled inside her.  
  
"You have to choose Kay," Josh said simply.  
  
Kay shook her head. "No! I can't do that," Kay cried. "Don't make me do that!"  
  
"There's no other way Kay," Miguel declared. "It's me or him."  
  
"No, please, don't do this!" Kay begged. "I can't choose between you."  
  
Josh smiled and held up the framed picture of him and Kay that had replaced the previous picture of Kay and Miguel.  
  
"I think you already have," Josh said.  
  
Kay looked at the picture and then turned to Miguel, who had a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Miguel, I didn't mean anything by that," Kay said hurriedly, "please don't be mad. I'm sorry!"  
  
Miguel smiled sadly. "You've made your choice Kay," he said and the moment the words left his lips, Miguel's handsome face disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Miguel was gone.  
  
"Miguel?" Kay said quietly. "Miguel!" she screamed when she realized that he was gone for good. "Miguel!"  
  
Kay woke up in a cold sweat, her throat dry and sore as if she really had been screaming, squeaked out the single word, "Miguel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miguel stormed into his house, and was greeted by blaring music. "Theresa!" he called out angrily. "Theresa!" he yelled again when he got no response. "Theresa!" he yelled yet again, this time in his most explosive voice.  
  
"Miguel, honey, Theresa's not home. What's the matter?" Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald asked worriedly as she hurried out of the kitchen.   
  
"It's just like Theresa to go out and leave her music blaring again!" Miguel shouted. "I have told her a million times that if I wanted to listen to the Backstreet Boys, I'd buy the damn cd!"  
  
"Miguel!" Pilar exclaimed, looking at her son in surprise. "Don't take that tone with me."  
  
Miguel's hard expression softened and he quickly felt ashamed for taking out his anger on his mother. "Sorry mama," Miguel said quietly. "I didn't mean any disrespect."  
  
Pilar's face filled with compassion. She quickly hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "Is something other than the music bothering you Miguel?" Pilar asked with great concern.  
  
Miguel contemplated telling his mother the situation with Kay and Josh Spencer, but was didn't want his mother to know that he had punched Josh continuously, even though Josh made no move to fight back.   
  
"No mama, nothing else is bothering me. I'm just tired," Miguel lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pilar asked, convinced that her youngest son was hiding something.  
  
"Yes mama, I'm sure," Miguel assured her.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Pilar said hesitantly, "I was just going to go to bed, are you coming up to go to bed as well?"  
  
"In a minute, I'm just going to stay down here for awhile," Miguel told her.  
  
"Okay," Pilar said worriedly, "I'll see you in the morning. Have a good sleep and you'll feel much better tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, goodnight mama," Miguel said, giving his mother a quick hug.  
  
"Goodnight Miguel," Pilar said, going up the stairs.   
  
Miguel shook his head and said to himself, "nice going Miguel. Now you've worried mama!"  
  
  
Miguel began turning off the lights in the front hall and the living room, his behavior that night seeming more and more irrational and confusing to him.  
  
  
"Why do I let myself get all bent out of shape about Kay and Josh Spencer?" he asked himself aloud. "I'm dating Charity, so who am I to say who Kay can and can't date? Still, he thought of Spencer touching her makes my skin crawl!" Miguel said to himself.  
  
  
Miguel walked over to the stereo to turn off Theresa's blaring Backstreet Boys cd. As the next song began to play, something stopped Miguel from turning it off. Instead, he just turned it down, as not to bother his mother, and sat down on the armchair next to the stereo. The words that followed hit Miguel like a ton of bricks:  
  
  
  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other.  
The best of friends like sister and brother.  
We understood, we'd never be, alone.  
  
Those days are gone, and now I want you so much.  
The night is long, and I need your touch.  
Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way.  
Don't want to be alone tonight.  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice and I start to tremble.  
Brings back the child that I resemble.  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends.  
Don't want to be alone tonight.  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Oh I want to say this right,  
And it has to be tonight.  
Just need you to know  
I don't want to live this lie, I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I want to spend, the rest of my life.  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
  
  
  
Miguel gasped and the realization that had eluded him for years finally dawned on him. "Oh god!" he breathed, "Kay Bennett, how did I fall in love with you?"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
